


Christmas is All Around Me

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Established Allison Argent/Scott McCall, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Librarian Kira, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: “Where’d you get those from?”“Kira.”Allison bit into a cookie, enjoying the burst of ginger and spices and sugar on her tongue as she contemplated for a few minutes.“Scott,” she said seriously. He looked up. “I think I’m in love.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



Christmas was in the air.

There was a biting, crisp chill in the air that threatened snow. The coffee shops had started serving their festive coffees and cake. The lights had been strung up in town and decorations had started appearing on lawns. Cards and gift sets were showing up in stores, festive sweaters were cropping up everywhere and party invites were being sent out. Tinsel, lights and a Christmas tree had been put up in the campus library and…

And finals were coming up.

Allison sighed, dropping her chin into her hand as she gazed at the cute student librarian. She tapped her pen against her coffee cup with her other hand and it drew Scott’s attention. He snapped the cap back on his highlighter, raising his eyebrows at her.

“You’ve been on the same page for ten minutes.”

She glanced down at her textbook, wrinkling her nose because he was right. She batted her eyelashes at Scott. “It’s not my fault my tutor is ridiculously cute.”

Which was true. Scott was wearing the cozy grey cowl-necked sweater that always made him look soft and cuddly and never failed to make Allison feel like swooning. His hair swished slightly where he’d been fiddling with it and he always looked so gentle and almost relaxed when he studied, expression focused and hand moving smoothly as he took notes.

Allison was _maybe_ a little biased, but Scott was the most beautiful person in the world.

Scott, however, gave her a knowing grin. “I know,” he replied. “But you were definitely staring at Kira, not me.”

Allison stuck her tongue out, but couldn’t help glancing over at Kira. She didn’t really know her well – she’d never seen her around campus, just in the library where Kira worked part time – but she always smiled at them, this bright, beautiful, unrestrained grin, and she was kind and _funny_ and had the best laugh Allison had ever heard. Both she and Scott had kind of developed crushes on her.

They’d been in a relationship since high school. They’d got through the rocky patches and a brief break up their sophomore year and remained strong ever since. Allison had no doubt that Scott would always be the love of her life and if he asked her tomorrow to marry him, she’d not hesitate to say yes. Scott was _it_ for her.

But she also knew that she had the capacity to have more than one love of her life and that if she met the right person – or people – she’d spend the rest of her life with them too. It was something she’d worried about, feeling like she was abnormal, surrounded by people who thought dating more than one person was wrong. She’d eventually confided in Lydia, one of her closest friends, who’d told her about polyamory and introduced Allison to her partners, Malia and Stiles. After that, Allison had been happier, and more so when she’d discussed it with Scott. He’d smiled, kissed her softly, and told her was open to it too, though he’d never worried about labelling it. Scott had always been very laidback about his feelings for different people; he loved who he loved, and he loved _love_ , so he’d never thought too much about it.

They were both secure and happy enough in their relationship that they were always open when it came to feelings for others. They’d both explored a little, but nothing had ever lasted for various reasons. It had been Allison who first admitted she liked Kira and Scott had laughed, said, “Oh man, me _too_ ”, and that was that.

“She’s so beautiful,” Allison murmured, clicking her pen a few times.

Scott reached out, gently taking the pen from her hand and linking their fingers together. “So are you,” he said with a cheesy little grin. “And you’re procrastinating.”

Allison laughed. “You’re a strict tutor.”

His eyes sparkled as he grinned back, leaning over to tap her textbook. “We had a deal, remember? You help me with writing composition if I help you with human anatomy.”

She rested her chin in her hands, smiling. “I can definitely help _you_ with human anatomy.”

Scott definitely paused at that, seriously considering it for a few moments before he shook his head slightly, flicking an eraser towards her.

“We need to focus,” he insisted. “I’m really stressed about this exam.”

Allison gently rubbed his calf with her foot. “You’ll do great,” she said softly. “You’ve got this, Scott.” She straightened up. “Let me just get some more coffee and we can study, okay?”

He nodded. “Love you.”

She stood, grabbing her bag before bending to kiss him quickly. “Love you.”

She headed downstairs to the little coffee shop attached to the library. The queue was almost out of the shop, but it usually was the closer it got to finals and the more students flocked to the library to study. When it was her turn, she ordered eggnog lattes for and Scott (she hated eggnog, but Scott had turned her onto the lattes and she loved them) and a hot chocolate for Kira.

Scott had his head down and his highlighter busy when she got back. She dropped their coffees off at the table, pressing a fond kiss to his temple before heading over to the small checkout desk. Kira was sat in front of the computer, but she’d wrapped a little blanket around her shoulders and was scribbling down on a flashcard.

“Hey,” Allison said softly.

Kira startled, looking up. She blinked at Allison before recognition flashed across her face and she smiled brightly. “Hey! Sorry, my head’s kinda blergh right now. My brain is, like, melted from history flashcards.” She capped her pen and set the cards aside. “What’s up?”

“I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Allison replied, setting the cup down on the desk. “I figured you could use a hot chocolate.”

“You’re _amazing_.”

Allison smiled, watching as Kira grabbed the cup and curled her fingers around it for warmth. She breathed in the aroma, sighing slightly.

“Is that peppermint?” Kira sipped it, closing her eyes. “Scratch amazing, you’re the _best_.”

Allison laughed. “Thanks. How’s cramming going?”

Kira groaned. “Terrible. The more I study, the less I feel I actually know about the subject. I’m pretty sure I’m gonna fail, which will be interesting to explain to my dad.” When Allison tilted her head, she clarified, “My dad teaches high school history. Taught _me_ high school history, actually, which is why it would suck to fail this exam.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great,” Allison said. “I feel like that a lot, but it’s usually because I’m stressed out and over thinking things. Just…you know, deep breath and remind yourself that you’ve got this.”

Kira set the cup down, smile soft and showing dimples as she looked up at Allison. “Thanks,” she replied. “How are you and Scott doing?”

“I think he’s regretting offering to tutor me. I keep getting distracted.”

“What are you studying?”

“Human anatomy.”

“Oh. I’d offer to help, but I’d be pretty useless with that. _But_ , I can encourage you with cookies.” Kira opened one of the drawers behind the counter, holding up a little box of gingerbread cookies. “They’re hidden away here for staff, but you look like you need a boost.”

Allison grinned. “You’re the _best_.”

Kira ducked her head slightly, smiling at Allison parroting her words back at her. She grabbed a few cookies, passing them over the desk.

“Just don’t get crumbs on the books? Marian will kick my ass.”

“I’ll try my best.” Allison offered a wink, carefully taking the cookies. “Thanks, Kira.”

Kira waved a little as Allison headed back to her table. Scott was taking a sip of his coffee, gaze on his notes, but he looked up when Allison sat down. He raised his eyebrows when she offered him a cookie.

“Where’d you get those from?”

“Kira.”

Allison bit into a cookie, enjoying the burst of ginger and spices and sugar on her tongue as she contemplated for a few minutes.

“Scott,” she said seriously. He looked up. “I think I’m in love.”

❄❄❄

“You should ask her out.”

Allison glanced over at Lydia, pushing her hands into her pockets. “I’d like to.”

The heels of their boots clicked on the ground as they headed into the centre of town, narrowly avoiding bumping into crowds of people. It was cold, their breath misting past their lips, but the lights looked beautiful against the dark sky and the closer they got, the more the scent of roasting chestnuts and cinnamon filled the air.

“So go for it,” Lydia encouraged, bumping her shoulder against Allison’s. “Scott likes her too, right?”

Allison nodded. “We’ve talked about it.”

“What have you got to lose? It’s Christmas. It’s the time for romance, right? Maybe you could kiss her under the mistletoe.”

“Do people actually do that?”

“They _should_ ,” Lydia replied. “I do. It’s nice.”

Allison started to respond, but Malia spotted them and headed over with a grin.

“Hey, sweetie,” Lydia leaned up for a kiss. “Where’s Stiles?”

“He texted me to tell me he’s staying in. He’s coming down with the flu.”

Lydia hummed. “A _flu_ flu or _Stiles says it’s a flu but it’s actually a cold_ flu?”

Malia shrugged. “We should bring him soup.”

“I’ll get some cold medicine.” Lydia paused, gently gripping the collar of Malia’s jacket. “I missed you today.”

Malia grinned and leaned down, kissing her properly. Allison smiled, looking away to watch the group of people singing carols. It sounded so lovely and she wanted that; wanted to be able to text her partners to ask for soup and medicine when she was sick, wanted to make teasing, affectionate comments about one another. She could imagine it so easily with Kira and she needed to not let herself hope so much. She’d hoped in the past and it had never ended well. She had Scott and he was amazing, always there with ice cream and kisses and cheesy movies, but it still hurt when things didn’t work out.

“What were you guys talking about?” Malia asked as they headed towards the food stand for mulled wine and mince pies.

Lydia smiled. “Allison’s crush.”

“How’s that going?”

“Kira’s amazing and I’m a wimp who doesn’t dare ask her out,” Allison replied. “So…it’s going, I guess.”

“You should,” Lydia said, expression earnest. “Seriously, what’s the harm?”

“She knows me and Scott are together. I’m never really good at explaining that part and it can put some people off. We’d both like to date her, but what if she only wants to date one of us? Or neither of us? There are so many problems that can happen.” Allison paid and took her cup, taking a sip, the mulled wine slipping like a wisp of heat down her throat to warm her up. “Kira’s really amazing and I don’t want to risk ruining what could be a great friendship.”

Lydia reached out, squeezing her elbow gently. “I get it. But I still think it could be worth a shot.” She glanced at Malia, who shrugged.

“Sure,” she agreed. “Apart from how horribly it could go.”

Lydia groaned but Allison couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head slightly. 

❄❄❄

Allison watched Scott skid across the ice, arms stuck out comically as he tried to keep his balance. He kind of looked like Bambi, skittering about on the ice, legs all askew as he tried his best not to fall on his ass or collide with someone.

“You’re laughing at me,” he called, not even looking over at her.

She grinned, pushing away from the side to skate smoothly over to him. She took his hands and skated backwards so they were face to face.

“You look pretty adorable,” she replied. “I can’t help it.”

Scott smiled, moving closer to kiss her. “If I break something, you have to come and comfort me in the hospital.”

“I’ll bring you grapes,” she promised solemnly.

Allison smiled, doing a graceful spin just to make him pout. She skated next to him, holding his hand, just enjoying having a fun afternoon without worrying about anything. Scott sang along to the Christmas songs playing over the speakers, his balance a lot better now he was clinging to Allison, using her to steady him.

“Hey,” he said suddenly. “There’s Kira.”

Allison’s gaze followed his pointing finger to where Kira was holding on carefully to the side of the ice rink, skating as she laughed at something her friend said. Allison couldn’t help but smile; Kira’s grin was so infectious.

“I still think you should ask her out,” Scott said, giving her hand a little squeeze.

She shook her head. “I still think _you_ should ask her out.”

Scott smiled, opening his mouth to reply, but Kira spotted them then and waved. She let go of the side of the rink and carefully skated over, wobbling slightly when she got to them. Both Allison and Scott reached out automatically to steady her and Kira smiled, holding onto their arms carefully.

“Hey,” she said. “It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?”

Allison nodded. “I love it.”

“I keep falling on my ass,” Scott offered, “But I like it.”

Kira laughed, shaking her out over her shoulders. “I’m glad I bumped into you two, actually. Though I was hoping maybe not quite so literally.”

Allison grinned. “Me too. I was kinda hoping to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, so was I.” Kira looked between them, nervousness touching her smile. “I wanted to ask you something. I’m kinda nervous about it and if it makes you uncomfortable please let me know because I don’t want to ruin our friendship or anything, but I’d really like to take you to coffee. For a – for a date, I mean.”

Scott blinked. “Me or Allison?”

“…both of you?”

“Oh,” Scott said at the exact same moment as Allison’s, “ _Oh_!”

“Is that okay?” Kira asked, smile gone. “I know you are together so I’m sorry if -.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Allison blurted. “I’d – we’d – really like that.”

Kira’s grin was like sunshine breaking through clouds. “Cool. That’s…really cool.”

“Cool,” Allison agreed softly, reaching out to take Kira’s hand.

They both looked at Scott, who rolled his eyes but took Kira’s other hand in his free one so the three were stood in a circle, just grinning at each other like goofballs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
